Her
by Sunrise-Escapist
Summary: Damon compels Elena to kiss him—obediently, she complies. / Oneshot, 1x03 drabble.


**A\N: **I've been rewatching the vampire diaries for like the hundredth time and I wanted to write something for this scene—what if Stefan hadn't yet given Elena the vervain necklace? I feel like I made Damon a little bit of a creep here, which is not to say that isn't how he acted in the beginning of TVD anyway, but still. Ahh, I'm rambling. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Damon isn't in a bad mood when he approaches her—really, he's not. He'd been having a relatively normal day; ignoring the fact that blondie came to her senses and he had to manhandle her a bit and do a little compulsion to remedy her shattered mind—really, no big deal.

When he attended the football game, he expected her to be in her uniform along with the rest of the cheerleaders. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so, she was dressed in a regular outfit that actually did _wonders _to accentuate her figure. Really, he was nearly salivating and it was only a mini skirt. He had to shake himself out of his own reverie and remind himself that she's not Katherine.

Of course, she isn't.

She's rummaging through the trunk of her car when he comes up from behind her, startling her out of her own thoughts. She was a little jumpy, no different than his usual victims but he found more pleasure from it being her than anyone else.

"You scared me," She shakes her head, trying to calm her racing heart. He tries to fight the smirk creeping on his face. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline," He replies smoothly, nearly whispering the last part to further edge her.

She's not amused.

"And why's that?"

Her tone is biting for some odd reason, he chooses to ignore it.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

She nods, but it doesn't sound like she gets it as she says, "That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young," He shrugs.

She snarkily replies that she isn't much younger than he is and he has to bite his tongue from laughing. _Oh, she doesn't even know the half of it. _But he refrains and instead he's mentioning how he doesn't see things going anywhere in the grand scheme of things. She's offended, of course. Friendship or whatever. He doesn't really understand but that's not why he's here right now. He doesn't care about how she feels, he's only concerned about his own wellbeing.

They squabble for another minute or so and then he decides he's had enough of her talking and the matter of why he's really here, scaring her half to death and eye-fucking her like he hasn't seen a proper woman in forever rears its head and he's stepping towards her, smiling dangerously down at her.

"You want me." He states, narrowing his blue eyes even further.

She flashes him a look of high irritation and bewilderment, but he could still see it—she was curious. Even if only a little.

"Excuse me?" She asks, incredulously. Like she's appalled he'd even suggest such a thing, but the curiosity was still there. He decided to kick it up a notch and stepped even closer, practically crowding her.

"I get you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me." He's in her face and she's ready to scream or punch him but he's already working his magic and she's lax enough to let him. "And right now—you want to kiss me."

Honestly, he doesn't know what he expects when she obediently follows his order. She's all smiles now, unlike before. She wraps her arms around his neck and he obliges her by pulling her closer by the hips.

Something's happening now. Something he isn't quite sure about because his lips are on fire and his undead heart is pounding in his own eardrums. He's alive, for what feels like the first time. She's flush against him and his body reacts to her touch like a man starved. He's not sure who's moaning he's hearing, but he finds he doesn't care as he milks this moment for all its worth.

All else falls away and it's only the two of them, locked together in a heated battle he is finding that he's willing to lose for her sake. He's reminded of better times, where Katherine sought only his touch and not his brother's—and then he stops himself.

Elena is not Katherine. This kiss isn't with Katherine. A better part of him realizes this and the part that craves to just humiliate and annoy his brother is squashed by the overwhelming feeling of doing right by this woman in his arms.

At this revelation, he groans and pulls away from her. She seems a little put-off and he's quick to remedy that with a small smirk and quick kiss on her forehead, to which she smiles back at him in return.

"I'm sorry, Elena," He's whispering to her, looking in her eyes and tucking back a stray lock of hair that had gotten in her face.

"For what?" She responds, eyes alight with something he doesn't deserve.

He wants to say a bunch of things, things that he should be apologizing for, but he doesn't. Instead, he holds her face carefully in his hands and she looks up at him with genuine chocolate brown eyes that he wants to get lost in. This isn't why he's back. She's not the conquest he's looking for.

"Damon?"

She makes it hard for him to let go, to do the right thing. It pains him, in a way so unlike the pain he's felt with his first true love. He's shaking his head now and readies himself to let go.

"You will not remember this moment. I was never here. You came to your car to grab your jacket and then went back to the football game."

She repeats his words back to him evenly and closes her eyes. When she reopens them, he's gone and she's alone once more.


End file.
